


An Experiment in Humanity

by Merfilly



Category: DCU
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, M/M, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Clark's Kryptonian immersion, he is told to reconnect with humanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment in Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmelange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmelange/gifts).



He could feel the psychic sweat of effort it took him to remain calm and willing to follow through on this assignment by the AI in the Fortress. He was to go among humans, his first contact with them since immersing in Kryptonian learnings, and find a way to reconnect to the people he would be protecting.

He chose a random city with an actual population base, and found himself drifting into a club. It was the music that had drawn him, but the swarm of humanity almost chased him out. He forced the 'flee' response down; he was Kal-El, and had no reason to fear.

Still, he felt lost in the mass of moving bodies, the music harsh on his ears after so much silence and calm talking. He rose, getting ready to pay for his single drink with money that was far too new looking for the dates on the bills, but stopped, arrested by the frank gaze of a young man nearby.

Where the music had failed to captivate the Kryptonian, the way this man with sad brown eyes looked to him as a savior from loneliness pricked Kal's soul. He found himself moving closer, intrigued at the story behind the man. As he reached his target, the other drew him out, onto the floor with a softly spoken introduction that even Kal's hearing lost.

Four hour later, they parted, and Kal realized he had never gotten the man's story. The connection to humanity, though, was strongly flavored by gentleness, dancing, and a sensual bliss that had come in trusting a stranger.


End file.
